Chilled Chaos
'''Anthony "Chilled Chaos" is a former Creature and a member of The Derp Crew, The Bros Angels, Machinima Live and The "Dazzling Dads and Tiffany". He is known for his "diabolical" personality, especially when playing games alike to TTT, and his knowledge on MMOs (WoW). He is still on good terms with Ze and Sp00n. He also gets along with Creature ImmortalHD, who became a Creature two years after his departure. Chilled and Nova didn't like each other when in the group together, but later in 2013 they became friends and talk on Twitter sometimes.' History Early Youtube Chilled started his internet career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, at the age of 13, like the smell of popcorn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the heat when putting your hand on an oven: Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it. Machinima & Groups Chilled started his Machinima career on his old account, Chilled Chaos, where he made WoW Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately, it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately, the group grew apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. Creature Chilled was always fond of Kootra and his work, and one day after watching one of his machinimas he decided to send Jordan a message telling him he was a fan. Jordan replied, and the two of them quickly became friends. Chilled did some body-acting and voice acting for some of his machinimas, and eventually became a regular in their group. Chilled even had a behind the scenes video dedicated to him, when Jordan still did "Inside Spartacus Productions". Shortly after, Chilled was invited to join Machinima.com after producing the epic and highly acclaimed Machinima, "Halo Final Fantasy." After joining Machinima he quickly befriended other directors, one of those being Ze. Creature Departure He is no longer a Creature for the fact that he did not agree that the Creatures should be a business. He has posted a video (which is now private) describing the reason why he is no longer with the Creatures. Nova has also posted a video . He left "The Creatures" on October 19th, 2011 along with Junkyard129; it was made official on Creature Talk, as well as the plans for The Creature House. Post Creature Since leaving the Creatures, he has formed The Derp Crew 1 And V2, The Bros Angels and ChronoCast along with Diction, Smarty, Gassy, and The Prison Shanks. Chilled also joined the "Dazzling Dads and Tiffany" in May. They met in December of 2013 and instantly joined the group. Chilled also joined Machinima Live in late May 2014. He streams every Wednesday on the Machinima Twitch channel. Ongoing Games *Trouble In Terrorist Town w/ Friends *Prop Hunt w/ Friends *The Hidden w/ Friends *Murder w/ Friends *Monopoly w/ Ze, GaLm, and Smarty *Death Run w/ Friends *Mario Kart 8 w/ Derp Crew *Hide and Seek w/ Friends *Worms w/ Derp Crew *Derpcraft w/ Derp Crew 'Trivia ''' *He is afraid of bugs. *He has a long and storied history with the visual novel Katawa Shoujo, and still gets teased about it occasionally. *He has a Mario hat that is seen in almost every video with a facecam. *He is obsessed with Emmet from LEGO Movie. *He has a strange addiction to yogurt. *A running gag between him and many of his friends (mainly Seananners) is Chilled having Mellon wife called Martha. Category:Critters and Friends Category:Ex-Creature Category:Creature of 2009 Category:Creature of 2010 Category:Creature of 2011 Category:Friend of Ze Category:Friend of Aleks Category:Friend of Sp00n Category:Friend of Nova